The Idrizial Calendar
The Idrizial Calendar is the most common calendar used throughout the world of Duskana. It's popularity has risen along with the success of the Idrizian Transport Company. As their trade routes have grown, the calendar has spread throughout the world's continents. Days The days in Duskana are 24 hours long. In most parts of the world, and for most of the year, the sun generally rises around 6am and sets shortly after 6pm. There is some slight variance in the day's length depending on the location and time of year. They are known as: * Maesday - Named in honor of Maegera the Dawn Titan, who is believed by many to have cracked open the surface of the world when she escaped The World's Forge. * Tormsday - Named in honor of the human who ascended to Demigodhood. He stands for honor and duty. * Warsday - Named in honor of Tempus, the god of war. * Tymorasday - Named in honor of Tymora, a goddess of luck. * Foolsday - Named in honor of Momus, a god of satire and mockery * Soulsday - Honors Viduus, the separator of body and soul upon one's death. * Dawnsday - Honoring the moment when Maegera emerged from the World's Forge and brought Dawn to the creatures of Duskana. Weeks There are 7 24 hour long days to each week in Duskana. Months A year in Duskana consists of 12 months, each lasting 30 days. The year begins with the onset of winter, representing the time Before Dawn, when the world's surface was covered in ice * Frostwind - The first month of the year, and the beginning of winter. The Northern hemisphere becomes increasingly cold, while the ice storms of the southern pole become more violent. * Stars - The nights are at their longest in the northern hemisphere, prompting the name "the Month of Stars". Typically, dawn arrives around 7am, and dusk settles into night around 7pm. * Selune - Named for the goddess of the moon, who fights an eternal battle against her sister, Shar, the goddess of night, darkness, and death. * Stormwind - The storms of the southern pole become nearly impassable. The northern hemisphere begins to warm, and rains become more common. Any accumulation of snow south of the arctic circle melts as spring begins. * Sowing - With the chance of frost and snow behind them, the farmers of the northern hemisphere begin to sow their year's seeds, calling this "the Month of Sowing". * Maegera - As spring ends, and storms subside, the temperature starts to rise in the northern hemisphere. Many believe this is what the world felt like when Maegera brought forth the dawn. * Warmwind - Warm summer breezes occupy the northern hemisphere. The southern islands of the southern hemisphere get a little colder, but still warmer than most places in the north during their winter. The storms of the south pole begin to settle back into drizzling freezing rain. * Sun - The days are as long as possible, with 5am sunrises and 8pm sunsets throughout the northern hemisphere. Little to no rain or clouds appear during the peak of summer, spawning the name "the Month of Sun". * Hemera - The goddess of the day, Hemera was once a human, who is believed to have sacrificed herself to harness Maegera's titanic power, creating a lasting day. * Redwind - Autumn sets in on the northern hemisphere, and colored leaves begin to litter the winds. * Harvest - Farmers spend their shortening days harvesting their crops and begin preparing for winter during "the Month of Harvest". * Shar - Named for the goddess of Night, who fights an eternal battle against her sister, Selune. Some cultures end the year with a celebration of death and rebirth in the sisters' honor.